


Fight or Flight

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: BTS Drabbles [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You
Series: BTS Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694887
Kudos: 5





	Fight or Flight

Since you were a child, you dreamed of seeing the world. But traveling is expensive and time-consuming, and all too often life makes you forget about your dreams. But when your boyfriend saw that map hanging in your bedroom, marked with pushpins and scribbled notes, he decided to make your dreams come true. So on your anniversary, he surprised you with plane tickets.

You could’ve sworn he was psychic when you read the destination. Visiting that place had been such a longtime fantasy, you never seriously thought you would go; going there seemed about as likely as visiting Hogwarts or Narnia— possible only in fiction. When those overjoyed tears gathered in your eyes as you threw your arms around Hoseok, he knew he’d gotten you the perfect gift.

Given the intensity of your craving for adventure, you never considered that you might be afraid of flying. However, it was evident from that morning that you weren’t exactly cut out for the stress of traveling.

Everything was going wrong. You and Hoseok were running late— well, late for being early. Traveling by plane was second nature to him, so Hoseok knew how important it was to be early. But he hadn’t anticipated traffic being quite so terrible, and he hadn’t expected the airport to be that busy, and he really really hadn’t imagined that your flight would be canceled.

So you were hungry, upset, and burying your face into the back of Hoseok’s hoodie as he spoke with customer service about getting onto another flight. In the end, you were reassigned to a flight that was leaving in half an hour, which meant Hoseok had to drag you by the hand to the opposite end of the airport, only for the two of you to arrive with less than five minutes to mentally prepare yourselves for the long flight.

To say that you were overwhelmed would be an understatement. Every seat in the waiting area was filled, so you plopped onto the ground, held your face in your hands, and leaned back against Hoseok’s legs. He knew you well enough to realize that you needed several moments of silence to collect yourself; so he settled for comfortingly running a hand through your hair until you were called to board the flight.

“Yeesh,” Hoseok wheezed as he stuffed a bag into the overhead compartment while you scrambled into the window seat. “That was terrible. Sorry about that, jagi.”

“It’s not your fault,” you smiled at him sweetly before turning your attention to the world outside the window. It was only then that you fully realized that in a matter of time, you would be flying. And while your dominant emotion was excitement, a rush of adrenaline, the stress of the whole morning and the fear of flying for the first time culminated in a sudden wave of nausea that left you a little green in the face.

“Hey,” Hoseok whispered softly, snaking his arms around you. “It’s gonna be alright.”

You looked at him wide-eyed as if to ask how he knew you were upset— as if to ask how he always knew what was going on in your mind before you could find the words to speak— and he smiled broadly, tugging you a little closer. “I just know you. You’re gonna love this, jagi. Flying— it’s like you’re dancing on the clouds. You’re just gonna be dancing on the clouds with me. That’s alright, huh?”

Your heart fluttered at his statement; your fear settled into the familiar floating associated with your Hobi, and you wrapped your arms around his waist. “Yeah, that’s alright. Thanks for always knowing what to say.”

“Welcome,” he hummed before pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Ah, we’re gonna have so much fun! Let’s make lots of memories, alright?”


End file.
